


McPurge

by orphan_account



Category: McDonald's (Restaurant)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Death, F/F, Humor, McMurder is on the menu, Purge AU, questioning ethics, reader is female, the cat lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night of the purge, and you're just a McDonald's worker offered 100 dollars an hour to work during the purge. You agree. McMurder is on the menu, but no one is prepared for the ethics of murder to be questioned. Are you a chicken nugget or artisan grilled chicken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	McPurge

It was the night of the purge. You wanted to stay home with your family and friends in the community safe house, but you worked for McDonalds. Putting on your most comfortable shoes, dress pants, red dress shirt, cap, and bullet proof best you knew your community needed you. Three years ago, your local McDonalds owner got sick of people breaking in and eating all the uncooked chicken nuggets and fries. What happened was nothing short of a miracle. She started a donation for making a Purge McDonalds, outfitted with a full staff, all food choices, and all for free.

Every McDonalds worker was outfitted with two semi-automatic pistols, one revolver, a knife, a shotgun, and a promise of a 100$ an hour pay-check. You didn't want to hurt anyone for money, and you didn't want to sell drugs. This was the safest, fastest, and most honorable way for you to make your living.

“Are you sure you want to do this? They won't fire you, if you don't go, you know.” Your mother reminded you tearfully.

“I have friends there I've known since high school. I can't McFreaking loose them mom.” You straightened your visor. “I can't McStop now. They're counting on me.”

“You know what? Get killed. God how are you so weird?” Your mom laughed, she meant it in good fun. You knew she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, worrying over you. The other McMoms waved their children goodbye in the shelter and inside their houses. All they could do was pray their small community would be kind this purge.

You hugged your little sister, Rebekah, who was crying. She grabbed you by the ears and pulled you down to her level forcefully.

“You fucking bitch, I can't believe you're doing this. I swear to god. If I come to your goddamn grave after you die, and I see, “We McFreaking Lost Her” I'M GOING TO END YOU.”

You look at her ,amused, but looking into her eyes you were instilled with fear. She'd find a way. You hugged her.

“You won't McHave to.” She punched you straight in the nose. “OOOOWWW!!”

“FIVE MINUTES UNTIL THE DOORS CLOSE FOR THE PURGE!!!!” The intercom said. Families began to load their weapons to protect their families. So far, no one had died in the community shelter in the three years it had stood, but there was always that possibility. It was an uneasy peace.

“I love you guys!”

“Be safe, Honey!”

“Don't die, FUCKER!”

You laughed before running out of the underground facility, seeing the haunting streets before you. Your smile quickly faded. You needed to remember, you were McStrong. You could survive. You took the safety off your semi-automatic and began to walk. Other people were on the street, some looking just as terrified as you felt, others looking excited, you recognized their faces. Would they kill you tonight? Would they find a way to kill your family?

A group of mothers you recognized with rifles were on the other side of the street. One of the mothers was Julia, she had a son that you babysat.

“Hey Julia! How's your night going so far?” You called, hoping to let her know you weren't a threat.

“Oh! Y/N! I'm doing well. I'll let you know how my night went in a few hours.” She laughed. “I'll visit you at work, okay?”

“Okie dokie! Take care, allright?”

“Of course! You too!”

You had no idea what they were planning, and it was honestly a little terrifying to see the soccer moms of the town toting weaponry.

“ _This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the annual Purge. At the siren, all emergency services will be suspended for 12 hours. Your government thanks you for your participation.”_

 

The group of soccer moms disappeared; you resisted the urge to run. Humans were like wolves tonight, they'd go after anything running and smaller than them. Other than your bullet proof vest, your first line of the defense were the golden arches on your visor. People wanted free food but didn't want to cook it themselves tonight.

You saw a black cat dart into the alley next to you with a group of men chasing it with baseball bats. Without thinking, you shot one of the men.

“WHAT THE FUCK! IT WAS JUST A CAT!” One of them yelled, croaching over their friend. You realized they were younger than you, only in grade school.

You walked towards one of the crying boys and dispatched him in the back of the head killing him instantly.

“Please don't! It's not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR!” He screamed, and you saw off-handidly that he pissed his pants. “Do you think that cat thought it was fair?” You said before shooting him between the eyes.

You gritted your teeth. These weren't the first people you killed, and they weren't the first children. You had a terrible secret. You loved McMurder. Tonight was perfect for you. You weren't like the murderers on TV. You had never tortured animals, and you didn't want to hurt your family.

Your first purge, there weren't any community shelters. You bought a gun. A man threatened to do something terrible to you, your mother, and your sister. He shot you once in the shoulder, and you shot him in the neck. You almost died, but it was the most exhilarating experience. Now you searched for it, anyone doing anything you deemed impure you destroyed. Your mother and sister thought that was your only kill. In truth, you killed far more. You wanted them to keep believing that was your first and only kill, so you adopted the job at McDonalds to give your mother and sister a good excuse for you leaving the shelter. You needed this more than you needed anything. Seeing the three children's bodies, you felt that justice had been served, and you felt _good_.

You carefully walked into the alley and shone the flashlight into it. You saw a black cat with blood dripping out of it's mouth, nursing one of it's legs. You carefully inched towards it, ready for it to attack or bite you. Instead it raised it's smooth black head to rub against your hand. You scratched it's cheek, making a silent pledge to protect it. Unlike you, it had been hurt, but it didn't retaliate. Part of you wanted to be like the cat, but you just couldn't.

“Come here, good girl. Come here.” You carefully picked up the cat. It wheezed in pain. You opened your backpack with the rifle inside and put the cat inside instead. The cat didn't protest. “You must have belonged to someone before this, huh, buddy? You're a good girl. Don't worry. I'll get you some num-nums.” The cat purred heavily, calming your nerves.

You finally came to the brightly lit McDonalds. You were greated by your gun toting friends. “Hey! Jana! Nice to see you made it!” You called to your friend.

“Yeah! No problems coming her, heard three gunshots but that's it.”

“Ooohh, yeah, I heard them too. Hey! Look what I found!” You said and opened your bag gently and showed her.

“Cuuuutttee!!! Ooh! What's wrong with it's leg? Why is it's mouth bleeding?” She asked, scratching the cats chin. “It's so friendly! Who would do this to such a sweet girl?”

“I saw three boys chasing it with bats...they did this.” You saw something click in her eyes and she nodded.

“Well, I'm glad it's safe.” She smiled at you. You could tell she was slightly unnerved you killed three children, but she was a cat lover like you, and she was a ride-or-die kind of gal.

“Yep!”

The door chimed and the first customer walked in. You recognized him as a regular name Joel, he nervously walked to the counter.

“Hey, Joel! Glad to see you in one piece!”

“Y-yeah, free food right? Not gonna pass that up. Even if I have to deal with gun shots and kids killing homeless men and dogs.”

“You saw some kids killing homeless men and dogs?” You asked, very upset.

“Yeah, three of 'em.”

“Yeah, they won't be fucking around anymore, trust me.”

Joel looked frightened.

“You didn't...they're just kids.”

“Allright, allright. Calm down! Just order your food. It's not safe to stand in one place without a vest, dude.” You felt pissed. It was gonna be a long night.

“Whatever. I don't even honestly care, I hate kids like that. It's like...when you don't have to act like you care, it makes you so much more free.”

“Dude...you're literally going to get shot if you don't order in the next five minutes.” You said ominously. “Just place your order.”

“Uuuhh.... 3 Big Macs, 4 large fries, 30 chicken nuggets, and a large soda.”

“Kay.” You said punching in the order.

“Don't fucking judge me! It's the purge!” He yelled.

“BOY! DON'T!” You yelled, you raised your gun. “your number is 18. go sit the fuck down and wait for your food.” Having a gun as a cashier certainly made the job easier if you didn't want to deal with shit.

Jana looked at you from the fry station; you knew she wanted to tell you to not threaten and hurt people, but then who would man the cashier, the most dangerous spot in the restaurant? No one dared to say anything about your policies or ways of getting things done.

After Joel, many other customers came in, most drunk or high. Most of them just thanked you a lot for working and offering free food. They didn't judge your guns or how McRude you could be.

The mothers came in at 3, dirt covering their clothes.

“Hey gals, how'd it go?” You asked, mildly intrigued. You might not be the only one with an apatite for McMurder.

“We killed all of the sex offenders in the area. We found one molesting a child, IN THE ACTUAL ACT! And we decided to fill his mouth with dirt and then bury him alive. We'll need this to-go since we have to make sure he's actually dead.” You were impressed and pleased at their motives. Most of them looked pleased, others looked very damaged.

“Hey, I respect y'all. Someone needs to protect kids from that shit.”

“kay, shut up.” One of the woman said and began to grab her rifle before you pointed your handgun quickly at her head.

“Don't be a McBitch, Helen. Now. Please order.” You said nicely. They begrudgingly ordered a surprisingly large amount of food, reassuring each other that since it was the purge the calories didn't count.

They left shortly after, their bags in tow, smiling to eachother. You watched them leave happily. You wondered if it'd feel nice to kill someone with your best friends.

You heard a car screech into your street as machine gun fire mowed the women down one by one, their McBlood splattering the windows.

“EVERYBODY DOWN!” You yelled before yanking the mini-gun out from under the counter. You propped one leg up on the counter while resting the gun on the counter, using your pelvis to absorb the recoil of the mini-gun as you shot at the car without mercy. Slowly, the car stalled. “Everybody stay down. I gotta be sure they're McGone.” You set the mini down and picked up your hand guns.

You walked outside calmly, stepping out from one of the cracked windows. You peered inside the car, three of the men were dead, but one was groaning in pain. You put the gun to his head and felt nothingness wash over you as his McBrains splattered over his companion's shoulder.

You walked back inside, feeling your tiredness accumulating in your back. Four solid hours of standing would do that.

“It's safe, y'all! Did we McFreaking loose anyone?” You called.

“Uuuhh...no I don't think so.” Joel said softly.

“you're still here?”

“Y-yeah.”

You looked behind the counter and saw your friends cowering.

“I think we're all good.” The manager, Brian said. “Back to work everyone. It's not safe to go out, so why not distract ourselves from this hellscape and serve up McSmiles?”

The rest of the team begrudgingly agreed before a kid just out of high school began to sob.

“I can't! I can't do this! Those ladies died! Those guys killed them! You! You killed those guys! I can't! I can't do this!”

“Maybe a team break wouldn't be bad.” Brain said. “Y/N...it might be best if you stay away from Kyle for a while.”

You looked darkly down at them. How _dare_ they judge you after you saved their lives. You wouldn't miss Brian. You wouldn't miss Kyle.

“I won't be going anywhere. I saved your McLives. I can take your McLives just as fast. You might have guns, but you aren't ready to kill. You aren't fast enough. You aren't McStrong enough. You're the chicken nugget to my artisan grilled chicken. You can't hope to tell me what to do, Brian.”

Brian shakily reached for his revolver, a good choice, you thought. It was good for beginners who could handle recoil and just wanted some self-defense.

“Don't do this, Brian.” You said, reaching for your hand-gun as well.

“You've...you've McFreaking lost it...” Kyle whispered in fear.

Jana and the rest of the crew backed away in fear. They didn't want to take you on, and they didn't want to die. You noticed Jana taking the safety off her gun. You were wrong. She wanted you dead.

“Jana...no...don't. Don't make me do this. I can't McLose you.”

“I have to! I'm afraid you'll kill our friends! The purge is getting to you! Your taste for McMurder is too strong!”

Looking at your friend, you realized that you were no killer. You were afraid. You were afraid of dying. But were you willing to kill your friends to make you feel more safe? Did you even want to be a killer? In the silence you heard a slight purr come from your backpack. You remembered the cat. Even though it had experienced so much pain; it still gave love to everyone around it. In your heart, you truly wanted to be like it. You weren't McStrong. You were McWeak.

You cried, placing your guns on the floor, and bowing your head.

“I know you don't want to kill me, Jana, Brian, Kyle. And I know you're afraid. You have every right to turn your guns against me. I won't McJudge if you decide it's best to let me die...but...I'm afraid. I'm afraid of McLosing everything. So I kill. I kill and kill and kill until I feel safe. I'm so McWeak. I was wrong. I am the chicken nugget.” You clenched your fists and fell to the ground. “I don't think I want to kill! I think the reason why I feel numb is that I'm shutting off all my feelings I feel so wrong. I don't want to kill anymore. I don't want to live in this world anymore.” You looked towards your gun, wondering if everyone would be better off if you just ended it now.

Jana rushed to your side and crouched next to you. Pulling you into a tight hug she cried with you.

“I won't let you do it. I can't. I can't lose you. Please. I forgive you for killing those kids. I forgive you for all the other murders I don't know about. I forgive you for killing the people shooting at us. We'll get through this together. Sometimes, in this world we live in, we have to like McMurder. It's the only way to survive. It doesn't make you a bad person. It's a survival mechanism. You're a good person. You are!” You looked to her through cloudy teary eyes.

Without thinking, you placed your lips on hers. It was meant to be chaste and as a sign of all the platonic love you wanted to show her, but it turned into something more romantic. You didn't care if the rest of the crew was watching; you wanted to share this moment with the woman you loved with so much of your being you forgot to be a terrified chicken nugget.

You broke away from the kiss, looking at eachothers tear stained faces.

“You might think you're the Artisan Grilled Chicken, but you're the Big Mac of my heart.” She said gently cradling your face. You closed your eyes, leaning into her touch. “Then you're the meal deal to my Big Mac.” You whispered.

“Well! Nothing like a little girl love to make everything better!” Brian said, breaking the mood. You and Jana looked over to see Kyle had calmed down slightly, and Brian looked as optimistic as ever.

You stood up holding Jana's hand. “I think...I think everything will be okay.” You said, looking at your team and Jana.

The first streaks of sun began to bathe the small McDonalds. “Hey! It's the McSun!” Brian yelled and looked at his watch. “Only 30 minutes of purge left. I think we'll get through it okay.”

“I...I'll be sure to protect you all. But I promise not to McLose it.” You squeezed Jana's hand.

The next 30 minutes were filled with business men and women who wouldn't stop for a purge. They demanded coffee and McMuffins.

Sirens were finally heard, signally the end of the purge. You yelled happily and grabbed Jana, swinging her around in your arms.

“I McLove you!” You yelled without thinking.

“I McLove you too...” She responded. You kissed while sirens wailed; the sound barely draining out the sounds of terrified and mourning people as they exited safety.

 


End file.
